In Which the Forger Discovers Surprising News
by musicchica10
Summary: Eames is more perceptive than one might think. His teasing leads to discoveries. A/A


**So this is a cute/funny little oneshot I managed to write. Hope you all enjoy it, I didn't really bother with editing that much for this one, so if there are any mistakes please ignore. Haha...anyways, enjoy!**

**I don't own Inception**

* * *

><p>Late nights seemed to be part of an extraction team's life. They would go in early to work and stay late finishing up whatever it was they had to do that day. The only noise heard in the room was the hissing from the PASIV as a couple members would go under, the sound of Ariadne sketching away and cutting up foam core, or Arthur typing away on his laptop.<p>

Eames was getting bored and wanted to head out early, but he knew that Arthur wouldn't let them. He glanced at Ariadne, who was also deeply immersed in her work. Sighing he leaned back in his chair and thought of some way to get them out of here.

Arthur was shuffling through some papers and glanced up at Ariadne when she stretched. Eames smirked, if Ariadne wanted to leave Arthur would easily follow, he just had to figure out how to get Ariadne to leave.

Arthur stood up and walked over to Ariadne's work table, glancing down at her work.

"Nice job." He whispered into her ear. She grinned and leaned back into him.

"Hey lovebirds! Get to work!" Eames scowled, upset that they could act all lovey-dovey and he had to stay here and work.

"Shut up Eames." Arthur snapped, turning his attention back to Ariadne. She shook her head and looked up at him.

"Are you almost finished?" he asked.

Ariadne nodded and opened her mouth to say something when her stomach growled. She blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

Arthur suppressed a chuckle. "You're hungry. We should turn in for the night. We'll stop and get dinner."

Ariadne was about to protest but her stomach growled again. "Alright, let me just finish up this last detail and we can go."

"Oh, so when she's ready to go we can leave, but when I want to go we can't. I hardly find that fair." Eames whined.

"If you wanted to leave so badly you could have just left. You never let me tell you otherwise in the past." Arthur replied calmly.

"Well maybe I wanted to go get a drink with my friends." Eames protested, crossing his arms.

"Well hurry up and we'll go." Ariadne spoke up. "For dinner that is, I'm not in the mood for drinks."

"Arthur, tell your wife to live a little. She needs to have some fun." Eames turned to Arthur, standing up.

"Oh I have plenty of fun." Ariadne winked at Eames and looked at Arthur who was grinning.

"Ok, I didn't need to know that." Eames mumbled. "Unless you want me to join you next time?" He asked.

"Hell no!" Arthur shouted.

Eames smirked. "What if she wants to?"

"I don't." Ariadne cut Eames off.

"Fine. Be that way." Eames said, shrugging on his jacket.

A few minutes later the three of them were walking in the chilly Parisian streets, heading to a small bistro close to Ariadne and Arthur's home. Eames groaned as he pulled his coat around him tighter.

"Why is it so bloody cold?"

Ariadne chuckled and snuggled closer to Arthur. "You get used to it."

"You're just saying that because you have your own personal heater." Eames grumbled.

"Maybe, but I've lived her for five years, I have gotten used to the cold nights. Plus, I'm from Canada. When my family and I would go on vacations to the cabin, it was ridiculously cold in the winter." Ariadne remembered fondly.

Arthur pulled her closer, knowing that it was hard talking about her past, especially since her parents passed away a few years ago. They weren't at her wedding and it was hard for her.

Eames grew silent, knowing about her family. He cleared his throat. "Do you still own the cabin?"

"Oh yes! I couldn't get rid of it." She smiled.

"We should take a trip there sometime." Arthur suggested. Ariadne nodded enthusiastically.

"I'd love that. And Eames can join us if he wanted." Ariadne smirked, knowing Eames hated the cold.

"I'll think about it, love." Eames smiled softly and looked up. "Ah! Finally! Warmth and food!"

Arthur rolled his eyes at Eames drama and carefully led Ariadne into the bistro. Eames followed close behind and winked at one of the waitresses.

They sat at the table in the back, not wanting to be around lots of people or having to deal with drunk people.

They sat in silence, enjoying the peace they were having before having to do an extraction. Ariadne had offered to sit this one out, since Yusuf wasn't working this job they needed someone to keep watch. Arthur and Eames were both shocked that she would be so willing to not go into the dream, but agreed.

After their food was served, Eames noticed Arthur picking at his food. He raised his eyebrows and continued to watch the Point Man.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" He asked.

Ariadne turned to look at her husband and smiled when she saw his plate. She had grown used to her husband's weird quirks.

"I'm separating my food." Arthur mumbled.

"You're separating your food? Why?" Eames asked, incredulous.

"I don't like my food touching." Arthur replied, his ears turning red.

Eames broke out in laughter. "It all ends in the same place Arthur. You do know that right?"

Arthur scowled and continued putting space between each different serving. Ariadne placed her hand on his thigh comfortingly.

"You're not OCD are you? Cuz that would explain a lot."

"Eames." Ariadne softly said, shaking her head.

"It's alright Ari." Arthur sighed, staring at Eames. Eames quickly shut his mouth, feeling bad.

"I don't have OCD. I just don't like my food touching." Arthur shrugged.

"I was like that when I was little. Those stupid food trays at the school is what did it for me, but I grew out of it. You don't think that's why do you?" Eames asked quietly.

"Maybe. My father was strict about a lot of things, I saw him doing it and I would copy him. He was my hero. After he passed away when I was ten, I started to be more like him. My mom tried to break me out of this habit, it didn't work." Arthur quietly explained.

Eames nodded and looked down at his food. He felt bad about teasing Arthur now. He looked up again and Arthur was watching him carefully.

"Don't feel sorry for me. It's in the past. This is just a habit I haven't gotten out of." Arthur replied, smiling when Ariadne squeezed his leg gently.

"Well mate, this won't change anything then." Eames grinned and waved for a waitress.

"Drinks. On me." Eames told her and she giggled, coming back with three glasses full of champagne.

"Oh, none for me." Ariadne quickly said, looking away quickly.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked. "You've been acting strange. First you volunteered to stay behind for the extraction and now you're passing up champagne. You normally don't do either."

Ariadne nodded. "I'm fine really."

Arthur eyed her, his brows furrowing. Eames was also staring at her, his eyes widening in realization.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You're pregnant!" Eames exclaimed. Arthur's head snapped towards Ariadne and she avoided his gaze.

"Ari?" Arthur asked.

She looked up slowly and nodded. "Yes." She whispered.

Arthur's mouth dropped. He was speechless for a few moments before regaining his composure. He blinked a few times.

"When were you going to tell me?" He asked gently.

"After the job. I didn't want any of you guys getting distracted and I didn't want to worry you." She replied, eyeing the champagne bottle.

"Well this is a call for celebration!" Eames waved for the waitress again and ordered a bottle of champagne, cake, and sparkling cider for Ariadne. Arthur was about to protest, but Eames cut him off.

"No, you're not allowed to protest, this is something to celebrate. Let's just hope the kid takes after Ariadne."

Arthur turned to his wife and kissed her, placing his hand gently on her stomach. She covered his hand with hers and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How far along?" He whispered while Eames flirted with the waitress.

"Almost three months."

"You've been keeping it a secret that long?"

"No. I just found out a few weeks ago. I had suspected, but didn't really think anything of it until a few weeks ago."

"When you had the 'flu'?" Arthur asked.

Ariadne nodded. "It kind of just clicked then."

Arthur grinned. "I can't believe it."

"You better, because it's happening." She teased.

Arthur chuckled and kissed her again. They celebrated the news and by the end of the night they had to escort Eames to his hotel since he was too drunk to make it on his own.

* * *

><p>The next day Eames walked in happily. Arthur and Ariadne stared at him in shock. How he managed to handle a hang over so well, they had no idea.<p>

"Oh, I got you two a gift." Eames gleefully said, placing the wrapped package on Arthur's desk.

"What is it?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"Just open it." Eames replied, taking a seat at his desk.

Ariadne moved to stand next to Arthur as he unwrapped the gift. He pulled it out and scowled at Eames.

"You can teach the little one how to separate food at a young age." Eames grinned.

Ariadne covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing, but as soon as Arthur turned to her she burst into giggles.

"Oh you think that's funny huh?" Arthur asked, teasing.

Ariadne nodded and gasped, trying to catch her breath. Her face was red and Arthur wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I'll get you back. Just wait." Arthur said seductively, causing Ariadne to stop laughing. She looked up at him, her eyes wide. He grinned and pulled away.

"Thanks for the gift." Arthur nodded towards Eames. He nodded and sent a small salute towards Arthur. Eames was going to have way too much fun with the baby.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I actually am like that. I hate when certain foods touch. I can't stand it. There are some foods that I don't mind, but others I have to eat each dish separately. I can't really explain it. Haha...and I thought it would be funny to make Arthur the same way and have Eames tease him about it...and I figured why not make Eames super perceptive and find out Ariadne's pregnant! lol...so let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
